We've Got Hostiles (Freeman's Mind)
The eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth episodes of the first-person narrative series Freeman's Mind revolves around the fifth chapter of Half-Life, We've Got Hostiles. All episodes show Gordon Freeman's adventures as he comes across the rescue team who turns out to be nothing but a cover-up team, and finally manages to get to the locked silo doors where the scientists request him to go next. Episode 11 Episode 11 begins with Freeman starting from where he began in Episode 10.5 (in which he accidentally falls in the shaft and dies). He performs a well-executed jump, but he is afraid trying to get up the elevator, and before it, he makes complaints about the ladder and the servicing mechanisms revolving around the elevator. He later sees a scientist dangling on an end of the elevator who falls down below, and manages to break the elevator's escape hatch. Upon arriving in the next area (the High Security Storage Facility in Sector D), he notices a scientist ask a guard to open the doors to Silo D, but the guard is caught by a zombie lurking in the open air vent, while the scientist blindly runs and triggers the laser tripmine. Freeman tries to break the glass in the silo door control for the shotgun, but he fails in doing so. Later, he accidentally triggers an automatic turret by stepping on the red laser, but he has a bad time fighting it, although he manages to survive. He obtains an MP5 submachine gun and declares that he can "solve up to 800 problems a minute". He later comes across another room with more turrets, but this time, he manages to avoid the lasers and the attacking Vortigaunts. The episode ends when he notices a tripmine and narrow spaces blocking his path. Episode 12 After stopping across the tripmine and other obstacles in his path, Freeman continues and manages to evade a pair of laser tripwires and the laser tripmines. He also sees the G-man who walks away without a trace. Later, as he progresses, he notices a marine kill a fellow scientist, and when Freeman is noticed, he gets at shot too, forcing him to gun down the soldier in self-defense. He boards a lift that takes him to another floor, to which a second scientist is gunned down by a squad of marines. When Freeman is attacked, he argues to them that he has a doctor's degree, while calling his foes "dicks" and gunning them down with his new machine gun. Later, he makes a shortcut to the lift bringing him to the surface, and the episode ends with the lift moving up. Episode 13 Freeman reaches the surface being pounded by airstrikes and artillery, and, to his annoyance, he gets shot at again. He complains about having to kill the marines in self-defense, though he has to. Thinking that the V-22 flying above him is a rescue plane, he runs back after the area is pounded by more bombs. Later, he makes a run for an underground chamber after being shot up by marines behind an electric fence and continuous bombing. Later, Freeman returns back below the surface through a network of air vents. After fighting off a few more foes and discovering unexplored areas with hidden caches of ammunition, he almost reaches the silo doors, but instead ends facing a dead end. Episode 14 Part of Episode 14 wraps up the chapter. Freeman tries to find another way to get out, after reaching a dead end in the air vent network. He later lands in the silo door control, with the scientist telling him what to do when he gets across the silo. Although he does not trust him, Freeman nevertheless proceeds. Trivia *Freeman, who compares his education against the soldiers while fighting them, makes a reference to Gordon Freeman's MIT Doctor of Philosophy degree. This has become somewhat of his catch phrase, as he repeats it several time throughout the series. *The V-22 is used exclusively by the United States military. External links *Episode 11 on YouTube *Episode 12 on YouTube *Episode 13 on YouTube *Episode 14 on YouTube Category:Ross Scott Category:Freeman's Mind